Midori, Come Back to Me
by DoomKitteh
Summary: OTOME::Mid Series. Youko reflects a little bit on Midori, while Shizuru asks her a small favor. MidoriYouko Shiznat both implied


AN::: This takes place roughly after the outdoor test thing the girls had and right before Shizuru leaves. I was watching Otome again...and with Youko talking to Natsuki as well as her reactions to "Aswald" and the picture she had... well this came about. It's not much but I do hope you enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome, though I wouldn't mind being own- er hahaha moving on...

----

**Midori…Please, Come Back to Me.**

**-------------------------------**

"Bu-but Midori!"

"Youko-chan, you know you cannot stop me."

"You'll die!"

"Then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make! Look what they've done to us already, Youko, LOOK!" Her voice raged, motioning to the death and destruction of their homes around them.

Youko fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Yo-you can't leave me too, Midori-chan."

Her lime-green eyes softened and the stubborn girl kneeled in front of her child-hood friend. "I won't ever leave you, Youko." Her eyes flashed yellow in anger. "But they must pay for this. Their technology, look what it's done to us! To the world! They're destroying us, and for what? It's destroying the planet, all for power!" She cried out.

The purple haired girl sobbed out a small yell before she tackled her friend into a hug. "Mou, Youko, we aren't kids anymore…" Midori replied sheepishly as the 16 year-old clung to her.

What an odd site to witness, it was. Two teenage girls having a row. No, that wasn't the odd site, it was where they were. Surrounded by debris, buildings still smoking from the fires. Moans of pain and the stench of death surrounded them.

Tilting her friend's face up, Midori smiled, her eyes starting to water. "I'll come back, I promise. The gang and I are only going to try and find information, that's all. I swear to you."

"But, what will you do when you find it?" Her friend's tears subsided, only slightly. She wiped her eyes furiously, but it was useless. "I-I can help, you know I can!"

"I know," Both hands cupped Youko's face, brining her closer to Midori's. The red-head leaned in, her breath hot on Youko's ear. "But I must keep you safe." She placed a soft kiss on the doctor in training's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

But Youko did not hear it, nor did she see the sorrow in Midori's eyes. No, Midori did not wish for her too. "I'm sorry, my friend. I do not wish to hurt you anymore than I have."

"Mou, Midori-chan, was knocking her out really that necessary?" A teasing voice came from behind.

She smirked and stood up. "You know what she's like, always chasing after us, no matter what she's told." She turned around, her facial features in a stony mask. "What's our status Reito?"

"We're all set, Leader." His tone turned serious.

"Let's go."

---

She kept her promise. At least, so I thought. That stubborn woman returned, fiercer in her convictions than ever before. I didn't know whether to hug or slap her after making me wait for two years, so I did both.

-Sigh- She told me before she left, what she thought of the Otome technology, "…monopolizes science and distorts the world!" She said it with such strong hatred. I couldn't bear to tell her that I alone would soon help maintain it.

If only you had told me why, if only you had taken me with you, if only-

"Ara ara, here you are Youko-san."

"Ah, Shizuru-san, what do I owe this unexpected, yet pleasant visit?"

"Ahh, careful Youko-san, you'll make me think you're thinking something naughty."

"Nothing worse than I'm sure you've thought of about Gakuenchou."

The graceful Amethyst gave her quirky, annoyingly, confident smirk before her mask fell into place. "Ara, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? What can I do for you?"

"I would be grateful if you watched over Natuski for me while I am away."

I could feel myself stiffen immediately. Why was a pillar leaving in the middle of a- No, she ca-

"Do not worry, Youko-san." Her voice drawled in that accent of hers. At times like these I understood Haruka Armitage's annoyance at the woman. "I will not harm her, too much."

It was rather eerie how she knew what you were thinking too… "As long as she doesn't do anything too foolish-" It was ridiculous, me a full grown woman and I was crying? "I will watch over the one you hold dear."

"Aaahh, Ookini Youko-san. And in return," She had already started to walk out, suitcase in hand, "I will make sure yours does not do something foolish." The woman looked back and smirked, "Of course, that may be difficult since it is Midori, na?"

The quiet chuckling echoed as she walked out.

I guess I have some tea to make for Natsuki-san.

Ne, Midori… please, come back to me.

-----

Fin /


End file.
